girlsfrontlinefandomcom-20200214-history
UI Navigation
This section covers basic UI navigation. Main Menu Main #Event - Displays current game event information / system notices / login rewards (Explanation later in page) #Restore - Repair menu for damaged T-Dolls #Research - Trains T-Doll skills for higher activation chances and effects (Unlocked via storyline missions) #Factory - Producing, power-ups, dummy linking, and retiring menu for T-Dolls and equipment #Combat - Mission, logistic support, combat simulation and in-game event selection #Formation - Combat echelons and formation assembly menu *The squad leader of the first combat echelon will be displayed on the main menu *Tapping on her will trigger dialog and voices (When applicable) *Also displays repairs, logistic support, research completion notifications *Echelon status panel shows an overview of what combat echelons are assigned to Taskbar #Quests / Tasks - Daily and weekly quests #Mail - Displays new messages from the development team about maintenance, also contains rewards for events and other specials #Shop - Accesses in-game diamond / cash shop #Gallery - Shows stats, CG and other information for obtained T-Dolls #Options - Access system options (Explanation later in page) Headquarters Status Screen Event This screen lists current game information, event and system notices, login rewards and monthly login rewards. This is not the in-game special event (Operation Cube etc.) screen *Daily login - Automatic and does not need manual claiming *Gift Bundle Redemption - Code redemption for non-client gift bundle purchases *First Charge Rewards - Lists rewards for first-time real money top-up *System Notices - Shows the latest system notices about maintenance, upgrades etc. *Currently trending - Shows the latest information about in-game events and specials Starter Rewards *Seven Day Supply - Not shown in the above example, similar to Daily Login except manual claiming of rewards needed, and missed day rewards will not be able to be re-claimed. Only given to new players. *Login Reward - A unique reward given per-day of login for a week's duration. *Exchange Center - Section for bonus gifts for in-game purchases, bonuses can be redeemed once accumulating a certain amount of purchase value. *Market - Offers items at a reduced Diamond (Premium currency) price. For more information on in-game purchases and premium items, check here. System Options *BGM - Tap checkbox to enable/disable background music , use slider to adjust volume *SE - Tap checkbox to enable/disable sound effects, use slider to adjust volume *Voices - Tap checkbox to enable/disable voices, use slider to adjust volume *Download Voice Pack - Downloads voice line data for applicable T-Dolls *Story cutscenes - 'Only once' plays storyline events only once, 'Repeat' replays events every time a mission is started *Automatic Resupply - Sets whether echelons get automatically resupplied on airfields and HQs. If disabled manual resupply is necessary *Bullet Time - Slows down time when manually positioning a T-Doll mid-combat *Lock New Characters - If on, automatically puts a safety lock on newly acquired (never obtained before) T-Dolls *Skill Activation Event - If on, plays a small skill activation event when a T-Doll activates her skill in combat. Miscellaneous *For iOS users, streaming capability is available Common notifications WIP Category:Getting Started